1.Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the development of application software in a data processing system and more specifically to programmatic determination of elements for a target application in a data processing system.
2.Description of Related Art
When composing a target application, for example a sample application to demonstrate a proof of concept, even from existing parts, work is required to transition from a proposed architecture of the application to a set of products and interactions the target sample application should demonstrate. The work of performing the transition is typically a labor-intensive and error-prone task.
Further, when the correct set of products is represented in the target application, there may still be further considerations. Consider an example in which a target application uses the correct products but fails to demonstrate business value of the proposed solution. In this example a proposed solution includes use of an Enterprise JavaBean™ (EJB) on a web application server accessing a native database management system. A target application comprises a servlet on a web application server accessing a native database management system. This seems like a match based on the products involved, but actually, the combination does not demonstrate business value. A client, to whom this solution is demonstrated, might very reasonably request to see a demonstration of an EJB accessing the native database management system.
The configuration of the proposed solution may then have to be modified to achieve the requested demonstration. Again the manual process of transitioning from a proposed architecture of the application to a set of products and interactions the target sample application should demonstrate must be used. An approach that would reduce error and shorten the time required to create a target application to support a proposal is required. An improved solution could increase success in software proposals by convincing clients of the validity of a proposed solution in a shorter time without requiring extra skills to be learned by or drafted into the proposing sales team.